


Look But Don't Touch

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, drabble challenge, word:- grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: wow:- grey.Dean's promised to take Sammy to a cool place. Weechesters.





	Look But Don't Touch

Dean manoeuvred Sam's arm into the faded grey hoodie, pulled up the zip and patted his sibling's tousled curls.

Sam's little face gazed excitedly up at him.

:

'Dad hasn't left us enough cash, so all we're gonna do is look. Okay, kiddo?' his brother warned, grabbing the keys to the room and pocketing them.

Sam nodded. There was no point in complaining. Even at five years of age, he understood money was only enough for the bare necessities, and at times not even that.

'Just look, Deenie. I got it.'

Dean's lips quirked up in a half-smile, Sam's enthusiasm was infectious.

:

Though Dean loved and respected his father, he wished John had more time and money to dedicate to Sammy.

The kid lived a life of hardship, as did Dean himself.

Dean had come to terms with that. He didn't expect anything for himself, but he wanted the world for his baby brother.

:

A depressing image flashed through his mind of being an only child, of not having a Sammy to look out for.

Instinctively, he clutched his sibling to him in a fervent hug.

'You'll never leave me will you, Sammy?'

Sam looked up at him with an almost adult expression, a frown furrowing his forehead. 'No, Dean I'm never gonna leave you. Not ever.'

Somehow heartened, Dean released him.

:

'Come on squirt. The toy store awaits!'


End file.
